


Underneath the Christmas Tree

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [63]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidents, Aftercare, Christmas Tree, Cisco is an ND mess, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kink Negotiation, Len and Mick love him very much, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Punishment, Spanking, holiday decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Cisco is decorating their house for the holidays, taking care to make everything look perfect. But playing Christmas songs means dancing along to them, and dancing means less awareness of his surroundings... and sometimes the Christmas tree is located really inconveniently....Cisco knocks over the Christmas tree, and gets the according punishment. Lovingly, of course.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Spanking Sunday [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Underneath the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristineQuizMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineQuizMachine/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Christine!! I hope you don't mind a holiday themed fic to celebrate you~
> 
> I know it's already past Christmas, but... Christmas lasts until early January anyway, right? Enjoy!

„Last Christmas, I gave you my heart!...“

Cisco sang along loudly to the metallic sounding voice in his ears, having only put in his earbuds and not his proper headphones. He wasn‘t sitting on his computer, after all, but was listening to his Christmas playlist on Spotify, playing it on his phone as he danced around the house, putting up decorations everywhere. He didn‘t usually decorate much, but this year, it finally wasn‘t just him anymore, and he had people to decorate for. So decorate he did, Christmas themed stuff and Hannukah themed stuff and some more candles and other yule-themed decorations. Most of them were still in a pile on the floor, waiting to be put up, but Cisco was very proud of the big Christmas tree standing in the corner, already fully decorated with string lights, lametta and so many baubles. He‘d dragged Mick out the past weekend to help him pick out a tree and bring it home. He grinned at it and grabbed a garland from the pile on the floor, spinning as he swayed to the guilty-pleasure tune in his ears, trying to find the perfect way to put up the glittery explosion in his hands.

„This year, to save me from tears, I‘ll give it to someone special...“

He hummed, completing one turn and starting the next, seeing as he hadn‘t found the right spot yet. Spinning felt nice, like this… it fit the sweet, heartbroken crooning of George Michael in his ear. He closed his eyes, spread his arms, and just… let it happen, let the music carry him around, spinning and swaying and spinning and spinning and-

He came to an abrupt halt as he suddenly had a face full of needles, and he tried to stop his movement, he really really did, but – all he could do was watch as their gorgeous, ceiling-height tree started leaning over and then crashed to the floor, baubles smashing. The lower branches were firm enough to swipe Cisco off his feet too, making him tumble on top of the tree, tangling himself in needles and branches and glittery decorations.

There was silence for a moment, in which Cisco didn‘t have enough energy in his body to even move, and suddenly George Micheal blaring in his ears was almost unbearable. Then, there were footsteps, and the door flew open, breaking off the tip of the crashed tree, and both Len and Mick came rushing in.

„Cisco, are you okay?“ Of course Len, who always pretended to not have feelings, was the worrying mother hen that rushed over first, though it was Mick who grabbed Cisco under the arms and pried him out of the mess of greenery and glass shards. Once he was upright again, some of his will to move seemed to return to Cisco, and he nodded mutely, taking the earbuds out of his ears and tossing them aside.

„Yeah… yeah I‘m good. Not sure the same can be said for the tree, though...“

„You‘re bleeding“, Mick grumbled, grabbing Cisco‘s chin and tilting his face this way and that, checking for more injuries. „Must‘ve scratched yourself on the tree.“

„On it“; Len nodded and hurried to the kitchen, returning shortly afterwards with a wet cloth, a towel and some bandaids. By then, Cisco had found that it was apparently his cheek that was bleeding (now that he knew it, it hurt a little bit, too), and he let Mick sit him down on the sofa and allowed him to clean the cut on his cheek, dry it and then carefully put a bandaid over it.

Cisco just watched the fallen tree while he was at it, tears gathering in his eyes as he looked at the smashed ornaments and broken branches.

„Are you going to punish me for this?“ he asked, looking down at his lap.

He could feel Len and Mick hesitating, and knew without looking up that they were looking at each other, trying to find an answer to that. Not that he could fault them, he knew this was still unprecedented. Not that they hadn‘t punished him before – but only if he‘d acted up in-scene, or it had been prediscussed, or he‘d broken one of the rules they‘d set him. But never like this – never for something that was neither a broken rule nor something that developed in a scene.

„Would you like to be punished for it? Would that make you feel better again?“ Len asked, taking Cisco‘s hand in his. Cisco gave it a squeeze, and found himself nodding before he‘d even conciously made the decision.

„Yeah, I… I should have been more careful“, he murmured. „I should have known better than to dance while decorating...“

„Yeah, you should have“, Mick agreed, and bent to pick up one of the branches that had broken off the tree. „You should have, so we‘ll punish you for it, and then we can work on clearing up this mess.“

A quick glance at Len showed that after a moment of eye contact with Mick, he was nodding. „Yeah. Tell us your safeword, Cisco“, he ordered, and Cisco got up, starting to push down his pants even as he eyed the branch that Mick currently inspected – probably for any possibly harmful bumps and spikes?

„My safeword is licquorice, Sir“, he mumbled, but apparently it was clear enough that Len did not make him repeat it, but simply helped him push his pants down further until they were around his knees, and then drew him close, maneuvering him until Cisco was laid out on the couch over Len‘s lap.

„So… it looks like very fittingly to your wrongdoing, you‘ll be punished by getting a spanking with this nice branch that Mick just found“; Len drawled, and Cisco peeked behind him to where Mick was taking up position, the branch in his hand. Cisco shuddered, imagining how the needles and the rough surface of the branch itself would feel on his tender skin…

But before he could worry too much, Len‘s hand was on his shoulder, squeezing gently. „Don‘t worry, darling. You know we won‘t hurt you, alright? Just teach you a lesson on being careful next time.“

Cisco took a moment to take a deep breath, then nodded. His Doms never hurt him, they were always careful and always made sure that he was okay before anything else. „I‘m ready“, he told them, then closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

And still, even with waiting for it, bracing himself for it, Cisco felt himself being jolted as what felt like _millions_ of little pinpricks came down on his ass, making his skin burst with sensations that were all tied together by the more heavy, present feeling of the branch being swung against his skin, digging in and giving little additional pinpricks of his own before being lifted away again. Cisco gasped, squirming at the phantom sensations the branch left behind as Mick lifted it up again, shuddering as it seemed like the little pinpricks were running all over his body.

„One, Sir. Thank you so much“, he murmured, and was rewarded with a squeeze of Len‘s hand to his shoulder.

„Very good, darling. You‘re doing well“; Len told him, and then the next strike already came, making Cisco‘s skin prickle all over again, making him squirm and wriggle and try to get out from the sensation that was painful in the best way but also _itchy_ like a thousand bugs were crawling all over him.

„Two, Sir. Thank you very much.“

This time there was no verbal reply, just the satisfied hum of his two Doms before the branch struck a third time, sending Cisco into a full-bodied shudder as he squirmed.

„Three, Sir. Thank you for teaching me a lesson.“

„And I‘m sure you‘ll learn it well“, Len told him, though they all knew that with Cisco‘s attention span, he‘d be stim-dancing next to precarious decorations again in no time. But well, they could all pretend that he wouldn‘t… at least for a bit.

The branch came down on his ass again and Cisco gasped, pressing his eyes closed even more firmly.

„Four, Sir. Thank you so much.“

Mick was never one to speak during spankings, so Cisco didn‘t expect a reply from him. It was usually Len who kept up the chatter, who‘d praise Cisco for taking his punishment so well, just like he did now. The branch connected with his skin again before the sensations of the last strike had fully worn off, and Cisco heard himself suck in a breath of air.

„Five, Sir. Thank you s- thank you so much.“

From there, it seemed that the spanks blended together, the next one always already falling before the sensation of the previous one had abated, and soon Cisco was continuously squirming under the onslaught, trying to escape from it without truly moving away. He clenched his fists to keep them from moving behind him, knowing that the branch hitting his hands would not end well, and yet, he felt the need to protect his backside from the pinpricks more and more, felt like there were needles piercing his skin in so many places, felt them turn it sore and tender and still they didn‘t let up, returning again and again and again and ag-- the next time something made contact with his skin, it was the warm skin of another person, soon joined by another hand, and another one, three hands on his backside, gently stroking over his aggravated skin, soothing it and showing him that no more pinpricks would be coming.

Cisco let out a breath he hadn‘t realised he was holding, and as the next intake of breath made itself known as a shuddering sob, he also realised he was crying.

„There you go, darling“, a voice over him murmured, and a fourth hand rubbed over his back between his shoulder blades. „There you go, you‘ve been so good for us, you took it so well. You‘re such a good boy, Cisco, we love you so much.“

Cisco simply nodded, not quite sure if he could trust his voice or what he‘d even say, but the voice and the hands didn‘t seem to mind. The voice was soon joined by a second one, also praising him and calling him good, and the hands kept rubbing gently, soothingly over his backside. He closed his eyes again – when had he even opened them? - and rested his head on the couch, letting himself get lost in the sensations again, giving himself over to the love he received from all around him.

Cisco slowly came back to conciousness to the sounds of clattering and some muffled cursing. He felt so heavy and tired, and his ass hurt, but he still blinked his eyes open and scrunched them up against the light of the lamp in the corner before looking around. He was greeted with the sight of Len struggling with the Christmas tree, upright again and looking a little worse for wear, and was apparently trying to fish the broken ornaments out of the branches, while Mick was sweeping the floor, clearing away the broken glass shards and needles.

Cisco slowly sat up, smiling as he realised they‘d bundled him up in his weighted blanket to let him drift. Apparently, the movement caught Mick‘s eye, as he turned and smiled at Cisco, then leaned the broom against the wall and came over.

„Hey nerd, how‘re you feeling?“ he asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa, and Cisco leaned into him, letting his eyes fall closed again.

„Like someone spanked me with a christmas tree“, he murmured, just as Mick‘s arms around him were joined by Len‘s, and Len‘s lips pressed against the back of his neck.

„Weird, why would you feel like that?“ Len teased, then slid his hands down Cisco‘s arms so he could entwine their fingers and hold his hands from behind. „Are you alright though, darling?“

Cisco nodded, giving Len‘s hand a squeeze. „Yeah. Yeah, I‘m alright. Just… some lotion in a minute? I still feel like there are needles pricking my skin.“

„‘Course. That ain‘t gonna take away the soreness immediately, but might make you feel better“; Mick told him, and Cisco could feel him kiss the top of his head, almost as if in apology to not be able to take away the soreness immediately.

„That‘s okay“, Cisco murmured, shifting a bit so he could snuggle up to them even better, without the heavy weight of the blanket in the way. Miraculously, the weighted blanket was pulled away and replaced by a giant fleece blanket that they wrapped around the three of them, Cisco nicely bundled in the middle.

„So… christmas tree spankings are nice, but also sensory overload real quick“, he told them, and smiled when both of them laughed at that.

„Yeah, we figured that“, Len explained. „You lasted for thirteen spanks before you seemed to be seriously overwhelmed.“

„Thirteen?“ Cisco asked, pouting. „Wow… it felt like much more… that‘s not a lot.“

„It‘s as much as you could take, and certainly enough to drive the message home“, Mick told him, and Cisco relaxed again, slumping against his two partners.

„Thank you… for doing that for me. It means a lot“, he murmured, then eyed the ragged-looking tree. „I‘d have helped you put it back up...“

„We know, darling“, Len murmured, „we know. But you were knocked out with floating happily, and we wanted to do this for you. We know you didn‘t mean to knock it over earlier“, he explained. Cisco hummed a little at that, snuggling back into Len as Mick extracted himself from his arms and tilted his head up for a kiss.

„Gonna get that lotion for you, and grab some hot cocoa and snacks, yeah?“ he grumbled, and Cisco beamed, reaching out to pull him back for another kiss. Sweet, sweet Mick, always running about to see that others were doing alright before he got a moment of snuggly rest.

„I love you“, Cisco replied, then smiled at Len over his shoulder. „I love both of you.“

„Love ya, too. Both you nerds“, Mick grinned, and then took off to the bathroom, presumably to find the aloe lotion that Cisco‘s behind would be really, really happy with in a bit. He turned around on the couch so he was facing Len and climbed into his lap to snuggle into his waiting arms, settling down with his face buried in Len‘s neck. They both didn‘t speak, but also no words were necessary for loving cuddles between boyfriends, Cisco figured. And Len snuggled him so nicely, wrapping him in his lanky but strong arms and holding him tight and warm and so, so comfortable.

Mick soon returned with the lotion, and then disappeared again to make the promised hot cocoa and snacks while Len spread the lotion on Cisco‘s behind, and Cisco thought that somehow, he‘d never been happier.

He had to reassess that statement later when he was sitting on his sore, spanked ass on the sofa, snuggled up with his two partners and an extraordinary amount of pillows and blankets, a mug of Mick‘s homemade Italian hot chocolate in his hands and a plate of holiday cookies sitting in front of them, and he looked at their Christmas tree, ragged and torn apart, with broken branches, with only one side full of ornaments and some glass shards still stuck between the needles…. And yet, it was somehow the most beautiful tree ever, Cisco thought. And really, he‘d never been happier than just now… and he certainly had never felt as loved.


End file.
